No Regrets
by Bleto
Summary: You're engaged to a lousy guy, so before you get attached to a man for the rest of your life, you decide to have one last affair. Three-shot.
1. Part 1 Meeting Jared

**Part 1**

Throwing mischievous looks and flirty smiles at each other is what you have been doing the last couple of minutes. That guy caught your eye since the moment he entered the club and it seems the same thing happened to him. You're looking for a «one-night affair» with a hot guy that makes you go straight up to Heaven and looks like you have just found the one who'll make your wild fantasy come true.

"Here you go, honey," the oversweet voice of a guy snaps you out.

«_Oh, great!»_

"Thanks, dear," you grab your drink and fake a smile. You throw one last glance at the hottie across the dance floor and return your gaze to your boyfriend. Your expression changes and he notices it.

"What is it, sweetie?" the irritable guy inquires and takes your hand between his. "Didn't you like the drink? Because I can bring you another one," he states, concerned.

_«Oh, God!»_ you exclaim in your head. His over-sweetness makes you sick, his stupid face in love provokes you to slap him right on the cheek. You still can't believe you ended up with a lousy boyfriend as him; even worse, engaged.

"It's okay, Kyle," that fake smile shows up on your face again as you subtly slide your hand away from his. He seems not to notice it.

"My God, you're beautiful!" he says and brings one of his hands towards your face. His fingertips caress your cheek soflty and you remember how much you used to love that of him, but time has passed by and you have changed. Maybe for the good, maybe for the bad, but changed anyways. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," your boyfriend's voice sound irritable to your ears, more than the usual. His fucking sweetness is too much to bear and you are getting tired of it.

It seems so difficult to get rid of him since you're afraid he's going to start crying like a little girl. "Yeah," you sigh, "so are you," you say without really meaning it.

You rake your fingers through your hair and peek at the hot guy. Your heart almost pops out of your mouth when you realize he's walking in your direction.

_«No fucking way!»_

You turn your gaze quickly to your boyfriend, scared. You start to twist your fingers from nervousness –thing you have done since you were little every time you got nervous-. What are you supposed to do? If he's willing to take the flirting thing to a whole different level, you are definitely dead. He passes by your and your boyfriend's side, you look up at him, getting ready for him to ruin your life, you can almost hear the drama your boyfriend would begin, but nothing happens; the tall thin guy keeps walking after he gazed at you, and you could swear a mischievous smile got drawn on his face. Did he dare to continue flirting even though your boyfriend was on the scene? You believe he did.

You sigh in relief and your whole body slackens. That was so close.

"Are you okay?" your boyfriend asks, worried. Apparently he didn't notice anything at all.

"What?" you look at him, "yeah, yeah, totally. I… I just need to go to the restroom. Excuse me," you stand up and sneak towards the restroom as fast as your legs allow you to.

You push the door in hurry; for your fortune the night is young and there's no one inside throwing up. You enter and steady yourself in front of the large-wall mirror. Your hands fall onto the sink and you look yourself at the mirror.

Even though you went to the club in search of a wild adventure, you're not so sure about it anymore. You feel stupid and remember how you didn't care cheating on your naive boyfriend before he proposed you. It was fun and you knew it was only for a night, after that you would never see the guy again. You were never afraid of being caught, you were adventurous, and you liked risky things. Now you were struggling within yourself to whether or not fuck that hot guy out there. "You're engaged, for God's sake!" you scold yourself, trying to dissuade your mind from your original thought, but the face of that guy appears in your head. You want him. You want him so much. "Screw it," you say and go out.

Your body collides against a tall one, your hands land on the chest of that body as you feel strong arms surrounding your waist, avoiding you to fall.

"Look out, asshole!" you exclaim and bring your eyes up to look at the idiot who bumped into you; your whole body freezes at the view.

_«No way»_

"Hello there," his voice is a hoarse melody and you feel it starts to provoke things in your body. He somehow seems to notice it and the corner of his lips draw a cheeky smirk on his face.

"What the hell?" You're surprised as fuck. This can't be happening. It can't be real.

"I noticed you have been checking me out for a while," he says and you could swear he draws you a little closer towards him.

"You wish." You try to sound like you don't care, but your voice is barely a whisper and you can't even look at him in the eyes. He lightly laughs.

"Let's get the hell out of here," you realize he's not suggesting, he's demanding. He approaches his lips to your ear and whispers in a husky voice, "I want to have fun." His warm breath hitting your skin and the tone of his voice send shivers down your spine. You close your eyes and unconsciously both your hands crinkle his shirt in desire of getting rid of it. You fucking want him.

"Okay." You say in a lower voice, giving in to his charm… and to the heat between your legs.


	2. Part 2 Going Home

**Part 2**

You both find a way to sneak out of the club and avoid to be seen by your fiancé. You succeed.

Outside there's a glamorous car waiting for you. You are stunned by the pretentious and expensive car in front of you that you can barely hear the guy's voice inviting you in from the inside.

"Get in," he repeats for the third time. You obey.

"Wow!" You exclaim, feeling the leather seat under your hands. "My God, this must have cost thousands," you practically think out loud. He slightly laughs.

"A little less than that," he starts the car and starts driving so fast through the streets, avoiding cars as if he were being pursued by the police. Both your hands cling to the sides of the leather seat and you back is leaning against the back of it. You honestly think you're not going to make it to wherever the hell he wants to arrive in such hurry. For your fortune you get to a semaphore and he pulls over. Your entire body's still tense. He looks at you and bursts into laughter.

"Scared?" he questions, amused. You glare at him with your hands still clenching the sides of the seat.

"Of course I am!" you exclaim. "I thought you were going to kill us both. God!" Your body loosens up and your head falls backwards onto the back of the seat as your eyes close. You sigh in relief.

"Sorry about that." The amusement in his voice tells you the contrary; a small smile flickers across your face.

"What were you doing with that guy?" he suddenly asks you. You could tell his voice shows surprise. You bring your head forward and open your eyes. You place your right hand over the left one, hiding you engagement ring. He notices it though. "Never mind," he says and brings his gaze up to meet yours. He questions you with those icy blue eyes of his and, even though he doesn't say a word, you answer anyways: "He's my fiancé," you state, deflecting your gaze from his.

"Yeah, I can see that." The light turns green and he stars driving again. His gaze is now concentrated on the road. "But… why?" he glances at you and returns his eyes to the road. "I mean, he doesn't seem your type of man." He shrugs.

"I… I don't know. I met him three years ago and he was so different, that's why I fell for him in the first place. Now he is so whiny and annoying. His over-sweetness drowns me out." Without even notice it, you were telling the unknown man your frustration about Kyle, how boring your life became.

"Then why are you going to marry him?" he inquires.

"I can't bring his hopes down now. I already said yes to him."

"You can always change your mind. You aren't married yet," he says and shrugs. You don't reply anything so he glances at you. Your eyes meet his face and you realize his lips curl into a smile.

Maybe he's right. You can always change your mind about something you're not happy and comfortable with. How will your life be if you actually get to marry him? Will you be able to handle his over-sweetness?

The rest of the small journey remained in silence, no one said anything about it again and you plunged into your thoughts.

"We're here," he announces and gets off the car. You watch him walk towards his door house. When he returns his gaze at you, you open the passenger door and get off the car, slamming the door shut. He opens the door house, inviting you in without saying a single word. You stay still, frozen from top to toe, standing outside the fancy car, having a struggle within yourself to whether or not undertake this last wild fantasy before getting chained to one lousy man for the rest of your life.

You look at him and the way he smiles at you forces you to make a decision. You close your eyes and toss your head back as a sigh escapes your system.

"Fuck it," you murmur and step forward, determined to enjoy what is probably your last affair.


	3. Part 3 One night stand

**Part 3**

You enter the huge house, it is only of one floor but it is way too big that you think it'd be useless to have a second floor. You hear the door shuts but you don't dare to look behind. His presence suddenly fills the entire place and you think the house isn't that big after all.

His eyes are piercing the back of your neck as you start to think if it is indeed a good idea. The feel of his fingers taking your hair away from your neck makes you soon forget about your silly thoughts. He leans his head forward to place a wet kiss on the crook of your neck as his hands slip down your shoulders. Your mouth slightly open and your eyes closed as you tilt your head to the left, giving him more access to your neck.

His hands move forward and brush your breasts; a soft moan escapes your lips to the touch of his fingertips. You can't even imagine how his touch would feel without the clothes getting in the way.

His tongue traces a trail from your collarbone up to your ear and he nibbles your earlobe. "Mmmhm," you hum in pleasure. You missed that, the nibbling, the arousal, the foreplay, the roughness. With Kyle sex was «love making» and you definitely were tired of that.

He wraps one of his hands around your waist, drawing your body closer to his, as his other hand keeps its trail lower. He finds the border of your jeans and he unbuttons it surprisingly swift, without even struggling. His hand snakes under your now not so tight jeans and under your tiny panties. His experienced hand toys with your wet cunt, teasing you and making you even wetter, while the other hand slides under your shirt, making its way up. He grabs your breasts as one finger rubs your clit.

"God!" Your voice is barely a whisper. His warm breath hits your ear when he laughs at your reaction.

"Call me just Jared," he says in a husky voice and bites your earlobe, this time harder. Jared keeps rubbing your clit, slowly, teasingly, as your moans start to reach a higher pitch. His tongue licking the back of your ear and his hand under your shirt, pinching your hardened nipple, make you a lot wetter. Your head is tilted back and your legs spread apart on instinct.

You realize you're not the only one who's turned on: you feel him growing bigger behind you, even though both your clothes are in the middle, you still can feel his big, hard cock pressing against your ass.

He slides one finger inside you and you moan out loud. Your hips start to sway to feel it deeper. Two fingers slide in. He rubs your clit with his thumb as a third finger slides in. "Fuck," you let out in a moan as you clench to the arm sneaking under your pants.

"Goddamn, you're dripping!" His fingers start to move inside you as his thumb rubs your now swollen clit. The slow moves he does drive you fucking insane. Your nails dig into the skin of his arm while your other hand reaches his side and clenches it. You wish he finished teasing you already; the pleasure is so overwhelming that you are longing to feel your so-desired release.

"Do you want me to stop? He asks in your ear. You manage to answer. "No." A whisper escapes your mouth. "Didn't hear ya," he teases you. "No." Still a whisper. "What do you want?" he slows down, knowing your thoughts. "Please, do not stop," you grab his hand and press it up against your soaked cunt, making his fingers to enter it deeper. He smirks. "You're a hungry little bitch, aren't you?" he plunges his fingers deeper as you nod your head.

His thumb starts to brush your clit harder and faster, putting more pressure on it. He wants you to cum in his hand, to know that this is just the foreplay, nothing compared to what is awaiting you in the bedroom.

His left hand glides down your side, reaching your hip and gripping it, making your ass to press against his prominent bulge. You moan and toss your head back violently as you feel the orgasm hits you; your moans reach a higher pitch when he keeps brushing your swollen clit.

"There you go," he says, pleased. He withdraws his fingers from you and shoves them into your open mouth, forcing you to taste your own flavor. "You cum hungrily," he states.

"Mmm…" you hum as you suck his fingers clean.

He places both his hands on your waist and spins you around swiftly, making you gasp from surprise. Your eyes meet his gaze and his once bright blue eyes are now darkened by lust and desire. Your legs weaken, knowing that he will be everything but gentle with you.

"I hope you don't think this is over," he murmurs in a husky voice. His hands trail down your back and reach out your ass; he grabs it and lifts you off the floor in a swift move. Your arms wrap around his neck as your legs wrap around his hips. His hardened cock presses up against your slit, still covered by the goddamn clothes. A moan escapes your mouth to the feel of him, crushing your lips onto his, sliding your tongue into his mouth. Your fingers entwine into his soft, tousled hair and pull his head closer to yours; your lips match perfectly into his, making the kiss deeper. His tongue starts to run inside your mouth, sometimes crushing into yours, trying to win the heated battle.

He starts to walk without breaking the kiss off. Your hands cling to both his shoulders, wrinkling the t-shirt up. You want to get rid of it but the position you're both in doesn't allow either of you to start taking your clothes off.

You suddenly fall violently onto the bed; your body bounces twice onto the mattress and finally lands on it.

"What the fuck?" you prop yourself onto your elbows and look at him. He smirks devilishly and takes off his white t-shirt. His glorious body shows up before your eyes; you gape at him, staring at the body you never thought it would be that good. He takes a step forward, still smirking at you; his hands reach out for your hips and pulls you roughly by them towards himself, causing your upper body to fall again onto the bed. He crawls on top of you, looking up at you with a devilish look before hiking up your shirt and placing a wet hot kiss on your flat stomach; you can't stop the soft moan that slips out of your lips. He glances up at you, his lips curved into a smug smirk. He begins to place small wet kisses on your belly while his hands lift more your shirt; his lips trailing up your skin as the shirt goes up. His hands get lost under your shirt, which is right below your breasts, still covering them. You arch your back and squeeze your eyes shut as both your hands find their way to Jared's hair. He sneaks his hands under your bra and grabs your breasts, kneading them, giving them small squeezes once in a while. You moan when he takes your left nipple between his index and thumb fingers and pinches it, pleasure and pain mixed in the sounds that escape your lips. His hands move towards your back, following the strap of your dress, he finds the clasp and he unhooks it. He stops kissing your belly and moves upward to be face to face at you. His darkened blue eyes gaze into yours, your entire body shivers and feel submissive, weak, powerless. He smirks, knowing exactly what his gaze provoked in you.

His right hand finds your left one and takes it up, right above your head; he does the same thing with your right hand. He doesn't stop looking at you and his smirk doesn't fade away. He has got something in mind, something nasty, and you know you are part of his thoughts. It makes you moan. The only thought of you being the product of his dirty thoughts makes you moan. His smile grows bigger.

"I haven't even started yet and you're already moaning," his voice revealing an amusement tone. He doesn't even let you reply to his mockery when his lips crush over your slightly open mouth, sticking his tongue into it.

He holds the grip on your wrists with only one hand while the other one slides down your arm, it reaches your breast; he caresses it through the shirt just for a few seconds just before lifting your shirt up and sliding his hand under your loose bra. He starts to squeeze it, making you moan from pleasure. His lips against yours work as a gag and your moans get lost in your wild kiss. He breaks the kiss off just to start placing kisses on your neck.

Trailing down, he reaches your bare breast, his tongue swirling around your nipple just to tease you. You arch your back off the bed to the feel of his tongue on your sensitive skin. You feel him smirk and his warm breath hits your soft skin. Another moan from you fills the room.

His hand, that once was kneading your breast, slides down your side until it reaches your hip, meeting the fabric of your jeans. He stops licking your breast and brings his head up to your face. Your eyes meet his and you wonder how his once bright blue eyes got so darkened by lust and desire. You then realize you are the one who caused that in him, and you feel proud of yourself.

A devilish smile appears on his face as his hand glides under your jeans. You open your mouth to the feel of his fingertips caressing your cunt over the thin fabric of your thong. You gasp, restraining the moan in your throat. His hand keeps caressing you back and forth soflty as your legs spread a little more apart, giving him access and control. It gets better each time his hand moves along your soaking pussy but you keep catching your moans in your throat, biting hard down on your lower lip. His eyes staring right at you intimidate you, ad you don't want to look weak before his stare. What a huge mistake. His index and middle fingers rub your clit through the fabric, causing you to gasp. He notices you restrain your moans so he keeps rubbing it, putting more pressure on it, using your drenched clothes for you to give up. You don't.

"Don't hold it back, babe," he whispers softly in your ear as he places his palm flat against your pussy, his fingers land on your covered slit. He stops rubbing it as his face gets closer to yours, his mouth hovering over your own, making his lips to slightly brush yours. His fingers start to plunge into you, shoving in a little your panties. "Don't fucking hold it back, bitch." He clenches his teeth as his fingers go deeper and his palm presses up against your sensitive spot. A small moan, finally.

A smug smirk draws on his face as he puts more pressure on you. He seems pleased, kind of proud he finally made you moan.

His face plunges into the crook of your neck to lick the soft skin there just before sinking his teeth into the fragile skin. You scream and squeeze your eyes shut from pain as you throw your head back, causing his teeth to sink deeper, hard enough to leave a bruise.

He removes his hand from your aching cunt and the grip on your wrists gets loose. You move them in circles as the blood rushes back to them.

Jared pushes himself upright, standing by the foot of the bed; your legs on either side of his body, slightly bent and spread apart. He pops his jeans open, slowly dragging the zipper down as a smirk draws on his face. He takes his few clothes off, revealing a big, hard shaft, precum sliding down it slowly. You smile at the view and your tongue slips out to wet your lips. You crave for his cock to be in your mouth, to suck at it hard until nothing's left. But he's got other plans for you.

You get rid of the few clothes covering your burning body, and toss them over the room, landing on a place you actually don't care right now.

He hooks his fingers in the sides of your jeans; you lift your hips off the bed, allowing him to slide them down your legs, taking your panties off as well. He flings your clothes to the floor and crawls up between your legs, both his hands caressing your thighs. You moan when he grabs the top of your thighs and pulls you towards him. He leans in and starts kissing your inner thighs as his hands pin your hips to the bed every time they buck forward.

He grabs your legs by the back of your knees and places them over his shoulders as his mouth becomes closer to the growing heat between your thighs, his mouth inches apart from your dripping core.

He looks up at you, a glint full of lust flashes in his eyes as a devilish grin graces his face. "Remember," a husky voice comes out of his mouth, "do not hold _anything_ back." He then buries his face in between your legs; the tip of his tongue barely touches your clit, teasing you. You yelp, catching your breath in your throat as your back arches off the bed, bringing your hips towards him. Eyes shut tightly, mouth slightly open.

He begins to slowly circling around your clit with the tip of his tongue while his hands grab the top of your thighs and spread your legs wider apart. Moaning, you clench the bed covers with your hands, forming tight fists; your teeth clench every now and then, trying to restrain the moans. Who could do it? The pleasure his heavenly tongue is giving you is so unbearable that you can't even think of a way to «hold it back».

He drags the flat of his tongue up your slit to your clit and you scream out loud when he catches your stiff clit between his lips, sucking hard on it. Your hips arching towards his mouth and your legs wide open on instinct, longing to feel more of him.

Your hands find their way to his head and grab a fistful of his tousled hair. You tug at it, forcing his mouth onto your aching cunt. A string of courses starts to slip out of your lips as the pleasure begins to spread to every single part of your body; your muscles going tense and your moans reaching a higher pitch. You let go of his hair and reach out your breasts with both your hands, starting to knead them roughly, pinching at your nipples. You're about to get there.

He then stops and moves you swiftly, forcing you onto all fours, and plunges hard and deep into you. The sharp trust makes you cum instantly. Your head tosses backwards, causing your back arch and letting a loud «_fuck_» out of your mouth. Pleasure and pain mixed in that orgasm.

He continues ramming against your dripping pussy, the wet sound bouncing off the walls. His hands grab you by the hips, digging his fingers into your flesh, hard enough to leave bruises. One of his hands lets go of your hip and reaches out, grabbing tightly a fistful of your long hair, he pulls at it violently, yanking your head back. You open your mouth and whimper from pain.

You whine when he starts to slowly pull away, the tip brushes back and forth your moist slit before slamming back in harder and deeper than before. You scream out loud as you tighten your grip on the sheets. Your bodies start to break out into a thin coat of sweat, your skins glistening under the light.

The slap of flesh on flesh and your moans combined with his grunts fill the entire room. A pure sexual environment can be felt; there's no love, there's no caring, no endearment, no feelings involved; just lust and desire: pure animal sex, just exactly as you wanted.

The pleasure begins to seriously build in the pit of your stomach, all your muscles going tense and your body shaking as an announcement of the third orgasm. Jared's hips bang erratically onto your bare ass, his motions begin to be faster and uncontrolled and his breath becomes labored. He's not too far off himself and neither are you.

He leans forward, one arm sneaking through your middle, wrapping you by the waist. His chest presses against your back as his hand on your hip tightens his grip to push in deeper. Screaming out his name, you cum; your inner walls squeeze him tightly, helping him to cum hungrily, warm liquid filling you up.

Panting, both of you let your bodies fall onto the bed, him on top of you. Plunging his head into your damped hair, he nuzzles it and inhales the scent of it.

"Holy fuck!" you barely say, "That was the best sex I've ever had." He slightly laughs against your head; his warm breath hits the skin of your sweaty neck. You shiver.

"I agree." He pulls away, slumping onto the bed, landing on his back right by your side.

The room, that once was full with moans and grunt of sheer pleasure, is now in silence; the only sound is both of you still trying to catch your breath.

"So…" his voice bounces in the silence, "are you still gonna get married?" You turn your head to the right to face him, his icy blue eyes staring right into yours, strands of moist brown long hair sticking to his forehead and the usual smirk adorning his perfect face, as if he knew exactly your thoughts, make him look hotter than before.

Your lips curve into a smirk, exactly like his and, using a mocking tone, you say: "What do _you_ think?"


End file.
